


I Missed You

by Katsudonfemmefatale (Schittsbudd)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Olive Branch, Romantic Fluff, Smut, rose apothecary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schittsbudd/pseuds/Katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: David serenades Patrick with Tina Turner. But is it enough to get them back on track?





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after 'The Olive Branch'. This was meant to be short but turned out way more emotional than I intended it to be. Enjoy!
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr @schittsbudd :*

“Ooooh, you’re the best!”

The music swelled and stopped and the only noise left in Rose Apothecary was David’s heavy breathing, until Patrick began to whoop and cheer, his hands applauding high above their heads. David looked up, short pants emanating from his mouth as he smiled at Patrick’s enthusiasm. Perfect Patrick, who was numbing David’s unease and embarrassment right now; making everything okay the way he always did.  
Patrick lifted himself from the chair and immediately extended a hand for David to take, which he did, allowing himself to rise from the floor. He expected that Patrick was going to hug him, but Patrick’s hands stopped on the sides of his upper arm, just looking at him with pure adoration.

“How J.Lo could  _ ever _ reject your offer to be a backup dancer shall remain a mystery!”

David smiled, somewhat uncomfortably. Patrick was being very _Patrick_ right now, using sarcasm to break the tension, and it was almost working.  _ Almost. _ But then again, David had just lip synced to one of the greatest songs of all time in the middle of their store with the lights on to the man he was desperately falling for who would inevitably leave him and cause all of this to be even more of an embarrassing memory than it had already marked itself down for filing in David’s brain to be.   
But now Patrick’s eyes were wide and round, his face soft, his brow relaxed, looking up at David with pure wonderment; like he had never seen something so curious and beautiful and fragile in his life.

“Thank you, David.”

David wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But the other part of his brain he was having a hard time shutting off (or perhaps just not listening to as intently) told him to wait and let Patrick initiate anything that happened between them. It had been a week, and even though Patrick had insinuated earlier that they were back on, David thought it better to be safe than sorry. Best to let Patrick take charge (as was the case in most situations in their relationship that didn’t pertain to the aesthetics of the store).  
Suddenly, David turned away from Patrick, not walking anywhere in particular but shielding his face, and leaving Patrick very confused until he heard a small sniff from the hands clasped over David’s mouth. He took two quick strides toward his partner’s back and attempted to gently turn him.

“David…”

David reluctantly turned a little, only because Patrick was taking charge and physically turning him, and if it had been anyone else he would have pushed them away, but this was Patrick and the way he had just said his name made the lump in David’s throat swell to twice its size. And now he could see from the corner of misty eyes that Patrick was doing  _ the face _ . The big, doe-eyed, looking-at-your-partner-like-you-love-them face, and that was definitely not fair because Patrick definitely couldn’t love him and  _ the face  _ was just making him struggle to contain his emotions all the more.

“David, are you crying?”

Patrick was turning him more forcefully now as David’s head automatically jerked in the opposite direction to his face, but now Patrick seemed more panicked and he was taking him in his arms and trying to move the clasped hand from his mouth, and now streams of tears poured from David’s eyes as choked sobs caught in his throat. He didn’t return Patrick’s embrace, he just let himself be held, waiting for it to be over, because it wasn’t fair for Patrick to have to comfort him when he was being so stupid. But then Patrick’s hands grabbed his and encouraged them around his own waist, and David was back, back where he belonged, and crying harder as he finally allowed his face to fall onto the navy fabric of Patrick’s shoulder.

They stood there for several minutes, in their store, silently holding each other as David cried.   
Despite the unusual display of emotion, David had been anticipating a witty comment from his partner, and now it wasn’t coming, now there was no Patrick being Patrick to take the edge off of things, he worried he might be stuck like this forever.  
Fortunately, Patrick broke the hug and pushed him away a little, keeping David still firmly in his grasp with his hands on his shoulders. David’s face settled a little, but then, when he was brave enough to look at them, he noticed Patrick’s eyes were glistening, tears hugging their outer corners but refusing to fall, and David pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Patrick, what’s…”

“God, David, I missed you so much.”

And now it was Patrick biting down on his lips to suppress his feelings, and David’s turn to hold him, a comforting hand snaking around the back of his short hair to pull him into his shoulder.

“I missed you too. God, I missed you.”

He pressed his lips down to Patrick’s temple. Kissing him several times there before pulling him back into the hug.

Like everything with Patrick, this was all new for David. This level of vulnerability with a partner was unknown territory. This level of intimacy with…  _ anyone _ … had been completely new until the past year. Guarding himself was his protection. Keeping quiet kept everyone else safe. It didn’t matter how he felt as long as everyone else was okay. But now, between Stevie and Alexis and Patrick, his emotions had been given a much freer reign. He still wasn’t sure that he liked it.  
He and Patrick had hugged before, for sure… but nothing like this. In fact, the only time he had hugged someone this way was after Alexis and Mutt broke up, and they embraced sincerely for the first time since they were children. David felt now like he did then: an urge to protect, to be there, to wordlessly express what he couldn’t out loud: that he was there and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Patrick raised his head and looked up at his boyfriend, but his eyes were flickering down to his lips, and before David could, Patrick kissed him, deep and tenderly.  
'_Home_', David thought, and before he had time to analyse it, Patrick was pulling away to look up at him again. But this time his eyes weren’t as round and emotional and adoring; they were darker, needier, hungrier… and looking at David’s lips. Those damn eyes.

They met half way, lips crashing together as they turned in each other’s arms to press their bodies flush, Patrick stepping forward just a little to push David so his back met the counter. His hands found David’s hips, whereas David’s were just raised in the air, a little unsure of himself as he had been caught off-guard by what they were doing. Eventually they found themselves on Patrick’s shoulders, but again, Patrick was taking charge and physically moving them so David had them snaked up his back instead and could pull Patrick into him more.  
Patrick liked taking charge, and not just with the store. He was in control of this kiss now, and David felt his tongue crowding into his mouth, pushing him open to taste. David slackened his jaw, inviting him in, and Patrick hungrily lapped his tongue against David’s, as David felt fingertips gripping even tighter at his hips.  
David scrunched his eyes closed, trying desperately to ignore the building fire in the depths of his stomach and the tightening in his jeans. Everything had been so emotional up until just a few seconds ago, and he didn’t want Patrick to think that _that_ was the first thing David had been thinking about after such a heartwarming reunion.  
Patrick pulled away from David’s mouth and trailed his tongue over the stubble of David’s jaw, heading to his neck, and oh _God_, that was dangerous. His lips pressed lightly on the soft skin above David’s sweater, and then nipped lightly, followed by another, comforting, kiss. A heavy breath fell from David’s mouth without permission, and at that noise, Patrick’s hips pushed into David, a leg slipping in between his. Neither could ignore it now, both feeling each other’s hardness pressing even through denim, and Patrick looked up, mouth slightly open, eyes wanting. David swallowed. He wanted, too.

Patrick looked around, and it was only then that david was pulled back into the reality that they were in the middle of their store. “ _ Fuck!”  _ his brain echoed around his body. He thought that at the realisation Patrick would become embarrassed too, and their evening would be over. His whole family was most certainly at the hotel, and the chances of Ray being on a conference or something on this particular evening would just be way too lucky of a coincidence.  
But the placations and goodbyes never came. Patrick smiled up at David and grasped his hand instead. 

“Come on”, and David was being led into the back room.

As soon as Patrick pulled the curtain shut, the mood was different. He turned to David slowly now, and trailed his gaze slowly over every part of him as his right hand stroked up and down his arm. David felt a little on show, even fully dressed, but then he remembered why they were here. He had to learn to trust people. And although they had had a blip, he did: he trusted Patrick implicitly. A warm smile formed on his lips now as he looked at Patrick. One thing was for sure: he had  _ never _ felt like this before. And as much as the thought scared him, he was ready for everything that Patrick had to give.  
Patrick smiled back at him, and moved closer to kiss him once more. But this one wasn’t like the ones they had just shared on the shop floor: it was soft, slow, warm. It made everything in the world soft at the edges, and warmth radiate throughout David’s body, and made him want to stay exactly like that forever.  
They kissed like that for several minutes, their hands slowly beginning to wander. Two of their hands found each other and they interlaced their fingers, whilst Patrick’s other hand stroked circles into David’s hip, and David’s clasped at Patrick’s neck, unintentionally pulling him toward him more and more.  
Patrick’s lips were wandering once more now (they liked to do that), and were peppering small, light kisses up David’s jawline. He reached the shell of his ear and kissed that too, but with more caution, precisely aware of what he was doing. David felt the familiar tingle of goosebumps forming up his arm.

“I missed you”, Patrick whispered, and David swallowed hard. Another kiss was placed to his ear now, on the lobe.

“Wanna show you how much I missed you.”

David could feel his eyes rolling back in his head with pure arousal, and tried his hardest not to let his hips buck forward. Patrick tugged David’s earlobe between his teeth, then licked, then kissed, playfully. He did this several times, and David knew he was waiting for a reaction, but he wasn’t going to give him it. He was too scared that anything he did would ruin everything right now, and every second of this moment was perfect.

“Is that okay? Can I show you how much I missed you?” Patrick whispered again, and this time David felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was grateful for not only the fact that Patrick’s face was at his ear and was therefore not looking directly at his own, but that the lights were off in the office and the only luminescence they had was a slight glow from the shop floor around the edges of the curtain, and a streak of moonlight coming through the stained glass on the opposite wall.   
David nodded, and then answered, “yes”, knowing that Patrick would need to hear verbal consent.

Patrick pushed away from him again with a smile, and immediately ran his hands up David’s chest, exploring, comforting. His palms were flat and wide and strong, and David loved knowing that there was an underlying note of fascination to Patrick every time he did this; not used to the firmer muscles, the broader ribcage, the flattened pectorals under hand. So David let him spend more time touching than he usually allowed, biting down the anxieties he had about his own body in order to allow Patrick the moment.    
Patrick’s fingers found themselves under the bottom hem of David’s sweater, and looked up at him in silent question. David answered it by pulling it off, and placing it on the desk. Patrick smiled, and his hands immediately came back up to David’s chest as his lips met his. They kissed harder now, Patrick’s hands running all over the thin expensive black cotton of David’s t-shirt, thumbs rubbing over the hardened nubs of David’s nipples when he encountered them.  
Patrick moved to kiss David’s neck now, thankful for the opportunity to get at more of the exposed collarbone, which he sucked small pink parks into between kisses. His tongue darted into the soft crook of skin between David’s neck and shoulder just as his right thumb brushed over David’s left nipple, and David failed to stop the soft moan that fell from his mouth.  
He felt Patrick’s mouth contort into the skin of his shoulder, and he knew that he was smiling, pleased. He continued to kiss David’s neck, but his hands dropped to his hips and he pulled David tight against him, leaving no room for imagination on the question of whether either of them were aroused, the hard bulges of their jeans pressed against each other. It was almost as if Patrick had done it to form a wordless, “me too.”  
And David couldn’t help it: he thrust into him a little, and this time it was Patrick’s turn to allow a small moan to escape. He moved his lips to meet David’s once more and returned the movement, his hands moving around to grab David’s ass now, and within just a few seconds they were kissing hard, thrusting against each other, dry-humping like teenagers.

David was embarrassed by how close he was already, and this was not what he wanted: to come in his jeans in the back of his store like a desperate teenager. Patrick must have read his mind, because his hands were now guiding David backwards toward the desk, and as soon as David bumped it, his hands were making slight work of David’s zipper. David realised his tee was slightly in the way (one of those longline numbers that Patrick thought looked like a skirt under his jumpers) so he removed it, and Patrick laughed gratefully, his eyes taking in all of David’s torso as he pulled at his tight skinny jeans now.  
He managed to lower them enough, and kissed David hard on the mouth before sinking to his knees in front of him. David glanced down: a mistake, considering the way Patrick stared up at him, making him feel like this was going to last entirely too short a time.  
Patrick took his time. He flattened his hands on the front of David’s thighs, and stroked up and down, his head resting on a hip, entirely too close and entirely too far. His thumb reached out a little further, stroking his inner thigh, and David breathed through it. Patrick was the only one who could make him come undone in this way, the only one who’d he’d ever  _ wanted  _ to take things slowly with like this, the only one who he’d ever come close to describing their sex life as  _ making love _ with.  
David was working through all of these thoughts as he was caught by surprise by Patrick mouthing him over the fabric of his underwear, and hissed. Oh God, he felt so good, even through the fabric. He was getting impatient now. It has been a week for god’s sakes! He needed Patrick; he needed him now, he needed him fully.  
David reached down and pulled the underwear over his erection, allowing it to bob out directly in front of Patrick’s face.  
“_God_, David”, Patrick moaned, and took him in his mouth immediately. David cried out, his head flying back as his hands gripped for purchase on the edge of the desk. Patrick was warm and wet and heavenly, his velvet tongue stroking long lines down David’s shaft before circling his scarred tip. Patrick’s hands were tight on his thighs, his fingernails digging in almost painfully, as he began to sink forward right down on David’s dick, and move up to suck him slowly. He did this several times, and David was trembling all over. He wanted Patrick all night (he wanted Patrick  _ forever _ ), and was facing the grim reality that that wasn’t going to happen.   
Patrick worked faster now, impatient, wet, noisy, and David’s knuckles turned white with his grip on the desk as he felt the heavy stone of desire twist inside him.

“Yes, baby,” he whispered out to the dark room, “make me come.”

He was so close, and Patrick’s mouth felt so good, and he felt his balls contracting, ready to send him over the edge, and he was nearly there…

David hissed as a cold breeze hit him. Patrick’s mouth was gone, his hands were gone, a cold breeze hitting the wet skin of his shaft, and his orgasm ebbing back down into him at the loss of contact. David took several deep breaths before he allowed himself to look down, and was glad he had when he saw the sight before him. Patrick was still on his knees, hair mussed, lips pink and wet and drooling. He looked filthy. ‘No  _ you _ have a sloppy mouth’, David thought. He growled a little at the sight.   
Patrick stood up and took David’s hands apologetically, completely unaware that he had just edged David so hard. Did Patrick know what edging was? David wasn’t actually sure. A conversation for another time.

“I’m sorry; I just… I don’t want it to end.”

Patrick looked embarrassed by the admission, and David knew that part of what he meant was simply, “I just love sucking your cock.” David smiled comfortingly. “We do as much or as little as you’re comfortable with. Whatever you’d like,” David reassured him. “I’m not going anywhere.”   
Patrick smiled. “Oh, good,” he responded, and gestured to the darker side of the room. “Shall we make ourselves comfortable, then?”  
David looked utterly confused as his vision adjusted to the darkness.  
There was a sofa there. How long had there been a sofa there? When the fuck did they get a sofa there?

“What the f-” he started, and Patrick laughed, moving to turn the dim corner light on.

“It’s a futon.”

And yeah, that was a futon. A very nice one, actually. One David could have picked out himself: brown faux leather with tufting. Very on-brand with the store. But he was still confused, so he just shook his head at Patrick in silent question.

“Well, you’ve been complaining about having nowhere comfortable to sit during lunch. And... “ Patrick dipped his head, embarrassed, “I haven’t really wanted Ray to see me in the state I’ve been in this week.” That stung, and David bit down on his lip. “Don’t worry; I paid for it myself. Maybe when the business picks up even more we can negotiate that.”

David walked toward him and put his hands on his shoulders as they looked down at it.

“It  _ is _ a very nice futon.” They both smiled. “You’ve been staying here?”   
Patrick swallowed.  
“I’m sorry; I should have asked you. It’s your store, but I just needed some space, and being at Ray’s was…” David turned him in his arms.  
“It’s  _ our  _ store, and you don’t have to explain.” He kissed him softly. “Can  _ I  _ stay here?”  
“Broken hearts only, I’m afraid.”  
“Oh, well that’s a shame. This poor futon has already lost its function, because I don’t plan on letting either of us feel that way ever again.”

They smiled at each other and kissed.

“So, seriously: are we going to lie down? Because I am  _ very  _ tired and my feet hurt.”  
“Huh. It’s funny how your body responds to not having done a bit of work for a week.”  
“Hmmm… or how your body reacts to pushing through severe anxiety to give your boyfriend a full-on Tina lipsync that Mama Ru would vomit upon seeing.”

Patrick smirked and walked over to one of their larger wicker baskets, which David noted had been placed near the futon and not by the others on the inventory storage shelves. He pulled out a sheet, a thin comforter, and a couple of pillows, putting them on the seat of the futon before pulling it out into a bed and beginning to prep.

“We  _ have  _ been busy, Mr Brewer” David quipped, but walked over to help.

Once the futon was made up, both of them removed their shoes and pants, and Patrick removed his shirt, and they lay down. David looked around the room, taking in their store at a new angle.

“It isn’t so bad for short-term solutions, actually. I mean, obviously we won’t be making a habit of this, but… it’s very okay.”

Patrick propped himself up on his elbow as he turned to David, puppy dog eyes in full force. “Just  _ okay _ ?” he asked with a pout. “Well, I mean…” David started, but Patrick was pulling himself on top of him now and kissing him and everything else melted away.

Kissing Patrick was quite possibly David’s very favourite thing to do. He had never felt this way about kissing anybody else. Very likely because, as he had already told Patrick just one day in to their relationship, he had never kissed anyone he respected or cared about or thought was nice. It was ridiculous how many emotions Patrick could make him feel with just his lips. He could make David feel secure, at home, listened to, attractive, cared for, wanted, and aroused. Sometimes all at once. And that’s exactly how he felt right now. And the only thing that he could ever wish for was that Patrick felt all those things when kissing him, too.

A leg moved, and suddenly Patrick was straddling him, continuing but deepening their kiss. David shifted his hips a little to get more comfortable, not intending to evoke anything, but Patrick moaned into his mouth, and David felt him harden as he ground against him.  
“I love kissing you,” Patrick whispered into his ear, where he had now moved to.  
“You make me feel so right.”  
And now Patrick was definitely deliberately grinding on him, and David felt himself beginning to harden against him, his hands stroking up and down Patrick’s sides. He kissed Patrick’s neck, taking in the scent of the laundry powder coming from his t-shirt that made David feel so… at home. He sucked into his collarbone, and Patrick pushed down, now rubbing their lengths together fully, and moaning into the pillow underneath David. David’s hands moved to Patrick’s ass to encourage his movements, and he continued to nip and suck along his neck and shoulder, desperate to illicit more of those sweet moans. Patrick was thrusting a little harder now, and David loved that he knew exactly where Patrick was, and where he needed to go to get him there. But then Patrick thrust a little too hard, a little too off-centre, and slammed the tip of his dick hard into David’s perineum. Both of them gasped, more in shock than pain, but acknowledging that they had moved on from this portion of the night if Patrick was becoming so desperate.

David stretched his neck up to kiss him fully on the mouth, both to reassure him that Patrick hadn’t hurt him, and to continue wherever they were going. Patrick kissed him back, but then his lips pursed after a moment and he was looking away anxiously.  
“Talk to me”, David encouraged, and Patrick’s eyes locked on to his, his brain fizzing with questions behind those dark brown pupils, debating whether to communicate them to his partner. “You can tell me anything”, David tried, and Patrick swallowed.  
“It’s just…” he looked away, and David began to panic. Was this too much? Had Patrick realised this wasn’t what he wanted? Had the time apart actually distanced them instead of bringing them closer? Questions swirled and spiralled in David’s brain and he tried to tamp down the beating of his heart before Patrick could-

“I wanna fuck you.”

David’s eyes shot up, and he swallowed.   
“Oh. Well that’s…” he looked at Patrick quizzically, and Patrick just nodded his head anxiously.  
“It’s just… we’ve never done that before…” David offered, knowing that Patrick knew full well they’d never done that before.

In the time that David and Patrick had been together, they had had a  _ wonderful _ time exploring each other’s bodies, and David in particular loved being the one who could show Patrick a whole new world of different kinds of pleasure. It still blew his mind that his boyfriend had never sucked a cock before his… but this was a  _ very _ big thing. And David didn’t know if it was something that would ever happen for them, and he was fine with that. He loved their sex life, exactly as they were. Sure, it was something he enjoyed, and yes, okay, doing it with Patrick would no doubt be amazing, but David would never, ever push him there. And everything they had done up until that point had never lead in that direction, so it just wasn’t in David’s mind.

“Look, it’s okay, we don’t have to, just forget about it-” A whole barrage of apology-less apologies began to spill from Patrick’s mouth as he did that anxious little head shake with the scrunched up eyes David loved. David took his head in his hands and turned Patrick to face him.  
“Patrick. Doing everything with you is beyond perfect. If that’s something you want, I am happy to explore that with you. I just need to know that that is definitely what you want.”  
Patrick swallowed, and couldn’t stop himself from looking down at David’s lips.  
“Yeah. I think… no, I definitely want… yeah, I want to. With you.”  
David smiled and kissed him deeply, and they were lost in each other once more, hands exploring, hips grinding, teeth nipping, breathing heavy. David removed Patrick’s t-shirt and moaned into him. He adored Patrick’s body. His hands ran all over his torso, reacquainting themselves with the mounds and slopes of his landscape, the soft smatterings of hair, the small patches of freckles… then he moved his right hand down between them, peeling down their underwear and taking them both in hand.  
“_Fuck_”, Patrick breathed out, and immediately thrust himself into David’s hand alongside his cock. David paused for a moment to lick his hand, then replaced it, causing both of them to moan at the slick sensation and perfect amount of friction against each other.  
After only a couple of minutes, Patrick’s chest was flushed and he was getting breathless, lost in David’s touch.  
“Baby, do you still want…?” David started, probably with no intention to finish. “Yeah, yes” Patrick said impatiently. “Definitely yes.”  
David kissed his cheek and shifted Patrick off of him, shimmying himself off of the futon. “Be right back” he promised, and disappeared through the curtain, pulling his underwear up and poking his head out and checking both ways like he was about to cross a road before doing so.

David returned some moments later carrying his bag. He walked over and set it down next to the futon before rustling through, and producing an expensive-looking black velour toiletry bag, which joined them both on the futon. Patrick didn’t question it, and David knew that he a) probably knew, and b) was maybe a bit scared of, what was in the bag.  
David lay down again, pulling Patrick down to him.  
“Where were we?”  
They kissed and touched and very quickly found themselves being pulled apart by each other again. At their last kiss they pulled away from each other, gasping, just staring into each other’s eyes.  
“You need to  _ help _ me, baby. Do you know what to do?” David asked, and Patrick nodded his head with a swallow. David reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, which he gave to Patrick as he fully removed his underwear, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the futon. Patrick didn’t do anything though, just watched, and David took the lube from him, and began to slick the fingers on Patrick’s right hand as Patrick smiled down at him gratefully. David closed the bottle and set it aside, and let his head fall back to the pillow. Patrick leaned in over him and kissed him deeply, David’s hands snaking around his neck. Patrick trailed a clean finger down David’s body, then took him in hand and pumped him a few times. David moaned in appreciation.  
Patrick palmed at David’s balls, and then, for the first time, one of Patrick’s fingers were tracing down his perineum now, searching for his hole. When he found it, Patrick stopped, swallowing, and then began to move. He drew delicate circles, stroking around it, and David was tingling with desire at Patrick’s maddeningly slow but so delicious touch. He stopped once again, and this time Patrick looked into David’s eyes in question.  
“Two” David said with complete confidence and no hesitation. He smirked.  
He felt two fingertips press against him, and then, Patrick was pushing into him, perfectly paced.   
David moaned out loudly and Patrick stopped, retracting a little. “Don’t you dare: keep going!” David said, and Patrick did as he was told, his well-lubed fingers gliding into David as he welcomed him, pushing down to his knuckles. Patrick was breathing heavily, his eyes heavy-lidded as he took in every expression of David’s below him, and the look Patrick had on his face right now was tearing David apart.  
“Move” David whispered, half asking, half instructing, and Patrick began to fuck David gently with his fingers. David was moaning softly, and he knew his cock was already leaking. Patrick’s touch was heavenly. Patrick sped up a little, and began to match David’s moans, getting off just on watching him like that.

“ _ God, _ I want you” Patrick hissed.

“Then take me” David whispered in his ear.

He once again reached over and grabbed at the bag, pulling out a condom and retrieving the lube. Patrick removed his fingers slowly. “Are you sure you don’t need…?” Patrick began, but David cut him off, “I’m fine, honestly.” And he was being honest.  
Patrick rolled the condom onto himself and slicked down his own shaft, looking at David wantonly as he did so. David had never felt more turned on in his entire life than in that moment, and thankfully, Patrick dove down to kiss him hard, letting him know that he was still there, they were still in this moment together, it was still them. After some more kissing and heavy petting, Patrick found himself lined up with David’s hole. David shifted both of them, lifting his knees to his chest and navigating Patrick’s arms for both of them to be comfortable. When he stopped they both just looked at each other once more.  
  
“I’m sure this is the part you’re pretty comfortable with”, David smiled reassuringly. “Just go slower-  _ way _ slower- to begin with than you have when you were with...” -an unwelcome image of Rachel flashed in his mind- “ _ anyone  _ else”, he managed to say instead. Patrick nodded, swallowing.  
“C’mere” David said, pulling him into a kiss, and Patrick began to push into David slowly, just like he had requested.  
“Oh, _ holy fuuu _ -” Patrick started to curse.” _ Fuck,  _ David, you’re so  _ tight _ ”. David smiled to himself. They were  _ definitely  _ doing more of this.  
David’s eyelashes flickered as Patrick pushed into him, unable to get over both the sensation and knowledge that his boyfriend was inside of him. ‘ _ I love this _ ’ he thought, then made a mental note to have a conversation with himself later about how he had nearly said ‘ _ him’ _ .  
“ _ Ugh _ ” Patrick moaned loudly as he bottomed out and their hips pressed together.  
“Everything okay?” David asked with a smirk, as Patrick shook his head in a laugh the way he always did when David was being a brat. In return, David began to kiss his neck, and Patrick began to thrust. For a moment he was so caught up in the sensation of being so deep in David that David had to remind him he could move  _ backwards _ as well as forwards, and as soon as both of them felt the slick wetness of that second push back in, they cried out into the echoey office-come-stockroom.   
Patrick increased his rhythm, and David couldn’t think of any smart quips or bratty remarks anymore. His boyfriend, his perfect, amazing boyfriend… sweet, sweet Patrick,  _ his  _ Patrick… was fucking him, and that was the only thing happening in his world right now, perhaps ever, that he cared about.  
They were both moaning loudly now, Patrick talking in unstrung sentences (he was a talker) as he fucked David, deep and hard. “ _ Missed you so fucking much… so tight… can’t believe we’ve never… never leave you again… sorry… yo _ _ u’re mine, David… holy fuck… feels so good… don’t know how long…” _ and David listened to it all, amused and touched and aroused at the way this was tearing Patrick apart.  
  
Patrick shifted a little and David cried out. Patrick immediately placed his head bolt upright, trying to read David’s face, worry and panic painted all over his own. “No, no, no, honey… you didn’t… it’s… just…  _ right there _ , please”. Now it was David’s turn to babble. “ _ Oh _ ”, Patrick realised. He thrust up into David again and he cried out once more. Another thrust, another cry. David’s world melted around him, all of him focused on him and Patrick, and oh god please do that again and crying out when rewarded and he was so close and the sensation of Patrick inside him was more than he could bear and-  
“David, I’m  _ really _ close” Patrick said almost apologetically. “Patrick, fuck me harder please. Please baby” and then Patrick was fucking him hard and fast, hitting him right where he needed it, and David was unfurling, hurtling toward the edge…

“Yes!  _ Yes! Patrick!  _ Yes! I’m… I’m-” And David came, harder than ever before, spilling between them and Patrick rode it out of him. 

And now David could look up into his face, Patrick was staring down at him intently, his jaw clenched, sweat dripping from his forehead, a blush spread across his cheeks and down his chest. “Yes baby, just like that” David moaned. Patrick’s movements were stuttering, overwhelmed with sensation, and he wanted to get him there. David clenched himself hard and Patrick choked out, so David did it again and again, talking him through. “You’re so good, Patrick… you feel amazing… I love being fucked by you… best in my life… come for me baby… I wanna feel you come inside me…” and then delicious moans were falling out of his mouth as David felt him swell and shudder inside him, David kissing his shoulder as his partner rode it out. Patrick collapsed on top of him, and they stayed there for a long minute, David enjoying the weight of him.

Afterwards, Patrick slid out slowly and rolled onto his back, still panting heavily, and David enjoyed how he looked in this moment. Utterly wrecked, his skin’s warm glow in the dim lamplight, the pink flush on his chest and cheeks, the soft heaving of his chest. David stared, silently, full of… admiration. Patrick turned to him. “Are you okay? Was that good for you?” And David laughed. He gesticulated wildly to his own come drying out on both their stomachs. “I mean… what do you think?” Patrick rolled over and found his t-shirt on the floor and handed it to David, who took it gratefully, and began to clean Patrick up before himself.  
“No, I just mean… was that okay? Like I didn’t…?” David furrowed his brows in question. “Like I didn’t…  _ hurt  _ you?” David’s lips curled into a smile. “I’m sure this will come as a shock to you Mr Brewer so please prepare yourself: but I  _ have  _ actually done that before.” Patrick laughed. “But to be serious right now: it was incredible. More importantly: how are  _ you _ ? Are  _ you _ okay?” Patrick blew out a long breath. “I feel like I just lost my virginity again.”  
“Okay, well virginity is an outdated concept that doesn’t actually mean shit… but you kinda did.” They looked at each other with a smile. “David, you’re incredible.”  
“ _ You _ are incredible, Patrick Brewer. But actually, I am going to need to eat this evening.” He glanced over at the clock and saw it was nearing 9. The cafe would still be open.

Patrick sighed, but conceded he was hungry too. David kissed him, then got himself up and rifled around in his bag, pulling out wet wipes, deodorant, hair clay, moisturiser, and two sets of underwear.  
“Do you always carry all that??” Patrick questioned. David walked around with and came in to work with a weekend bag every day, but Patrick was only now realising he didn’t have a clue what David actually kept in it. “ _ Yeah _ ” David said incredulously, with the tone of a man who didn’t understand why anyone  _ wouldn’t  _ walk around with the contents of his bag.   
Patrick pulled out the wet wipes and began to clean himself. “You’re like a boy scout”, he said.  
“ _ Ew! _ ” David responded, his face contorted in disgust, and Patrick laughed hard. 

They were back.


End file.
